Submission of the Heart
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: In the throes of madness and anger, Thor and Loki submit to their deepest desires in a white cell. Rated M for adult content. Thor/Loki takes place after Avengers. Written in conjunction with my perfect writing partner. COMPLETE
1. Submit

Thor pulled his cloak tighter around himself and padded down the stone steps that lead to the dungeons. It had been three days since they had returned to Asgard, and Thor had not seen Loki since the guards seized him at the gates. Odin had forbidden his visits, fearing Loki would attempt to 'taint Thor's mind with lies', as he put it. But he couldn't stand stand it. He needed to see his brother. He still had so many questions he needed to ask.

He came to the bottom landing where two guards were stationed. They crossed their spears in front of him.

"No one see's the war criminal." The one on the right stated loudly. Thor pulled back his hood.

"I would have words with my brother before my father decides a date for trials."

"My Lord… we were not told you would be coming." He furrowed his brow.

"I did not announce it."

"But-, I was informed that-"

"I was not asking." Thor interrupted and grabbed the guard's keys. "Make sure no one comes, and If Odin somehow finds out, It'll be your heads." Thor was completely serious. He moved passed them and opened the heavy metal doors to Loki's cell.

* * *

White.

The cell was white. It was unnerving to have everything coated in white. Even the metal doors that led to the cell had been coated in white so as to provide Loki with little distraction. He fingered his cloth pants. Even those were white.

The doors slid open and Thor walked in to the cell. Loki looked at him, a small snarl coming to his lips when he saw his red-cloaked "brother".

"They let you in." He commented, keeping his voice as emotionless as possible. He knew this was another one of the Allfather's schemes. Using his adoptive brother to appeal to his emotions.

To have him break down.

To lose control.

To show them he had feelings.

Sentiments.

No, it wouldn't happen. He would not give these liars any sign he shared their feelings or emotions. They were too much like the pathetic humans. Too open and too weak.

Loki was not like them.

There was no one like Loki.

* * *

"Hello brother." Thor said as he shut the doors. "I am sorry I had not come to see you sooner. Odin does not want me to speak with you. But I had to." Seeing Loki like this saddened him. The white blank surroundings, Loki's equally blank demeanor, and the awkward cold air that hung around them both made him slightly uneasy.

Loki stiffened, but Thor would never notice it. No one would notice it. It wasn't a physical stiffening, more of one of the heart, of the emotions, of the feelings.

"Brother... After all I've done to you, you still call me 'brother'?" He whispered. His throat had tightened, and fingers were now clenching the bottom of his pants. He tried to curl farther into his corner.

The Allfather most likely had coached Thor. It was going well so far for them because Loki could feel the emotions welling up inside of him, threatening to spill out of his eyes in the form of tears.

"Yes Loki..." he came towards The trickster in slow measured steps. "You will _always_ be my brother, no matter how mad you become." He stopped a few feet from him and crouched to his level. "Please, look at me..."

"Mad, am I?" Loki chuckled and shook his head, eyes closed. "I remember when we were standing on the Bifrost... You told me it was madness to kill an entire race. Is it madness to control one though, Thor? Is it?" Loki looked at the blonde god.

"_**Is it**_?" He hissed, a tear escaping, trickling down his high cheekbone. A saccharine smile was upon his lips as he defiantly looked at the one he had called his brother for years.

Thor watched the tear roll down his face, and it wrenched at his own emotions. "Yes, it _is_ madness Loki. You cannot possibly think that taking over Midgard could have brought anything but death and suffering." He moved to wipe the tear away.

He reacted quickly to the incoming hand and was on the other side of the cell before Thor realized what was happening.

"And you think letting them go on and kill each other like savage animals with fancy sticks is not madness?" Loki hissed as the cuffs on his hands dug into his wrists, reacting to the fact that he had been trying to reach for magic.

Thor was surprised at the speed Loki still had, despite his sickly appearance. He stood back up and advanced towards him again. "Are we any different?" He argued. " What makes you think that becoming their ruler would change any of that?"

"According to your people, I am a monster. According to those I was stolen from, I too, am a monster. Where else did I have to go?" His voice wavered, threatening to reveal all his emotions to the lightning god.

"Stop this Loki," he grabbed a hold of his wrists so he couldn't flee from him again. "You are _not _a monster, do you understand me?" His voice was loud, sad, as he came a few inches from the trickster's face. 'You are of Asgard, a Prince, My Brother! Your Joten blood means _nothing_!"

He pushed Thor away, disgust evident on his face.

"You were always so stupid." Thor began to open his mouth to interrupt, but Loki went on.

"Mother had to always check on you, dote on you, and give you love. She never had to do that with me. I was always self-sufficient, never wanting for more than the occasional praise and love. You're still so selfish. So stupid. So... LOVED!" With a roar, he swung his shackled hands at Thor, trying to hit him somewhere, anywhere.

Anywhere that would hurt him theist.

Loki struck him on the shoulder but Thor lunged and pinned him against the wall. "We all gave you love! _I_ gave you love! You call me selfish, but you can't even see what's right infront of you!"

The impact of stone to his back caused pain, but his emotional pain was greater still.

"No Thor! You claim it was love, but it wasn't! You knew didn't you?! You knew all along and couldn't do anything but pity the poor little runt bastard of King Laufey- the king of those horrible blue frost giants!" He screamed, managing to hit Thor's cheek with his cuffs.

Thor flinched at the pain, the cuff managing a scrape across his cheek. 'I never pitied you! I have only ever loved you Loki!." He feverently fought back his own tears. Loki struggled against him again. Thor caught his chin in a forceful grab to still his face and kissed him hard. He wasn't thinking, only going off the raw emotion that Loki was ripping out of him.

Blinking his watery green eyes, Loki pulled away as best as could. The brute's hand was still holding his chin in a fierce grip, but he could tell Thor was grateful for this break- he looked just as confused as Loki was.

"You..." Loki started, then he laughed. "The Allfather must have promised you something grand if you're going to such lengths to try and break me emotionally." He said in his cocky voice. This wouldn't be the first time the Allfather had had Thor do something in return for some sort of prize.

Thor shook his head, hating the feeling of rejection that sprang up as Loki tried to make sense of his actions. "No Loki, I am not down here on his whim." His voice had hardened into a much more serious tone.

"Lies." The whisper pierced the air, injecting into it a poison made up of all the feelings Loki had for his so-called brother. Hatred, betrayal, disgust, and last of all... Love. And it showed on his face.

The word dripped with venom as he spoke, and hit Thor in the chest like molten ice. It infuriated him, and his tears turned hot in anger. He slammed Loki against the wall again. "You think I'm lying _brother_?" He demanded. 'You think I'm after some prize, and for what? Is that what you want, to 'break you down'?" He snarled. "So be it." He stole another punishing kiss from Loki.

Loki laughed at Thor's teary face.

"You'd do this to your brother? You're disgusting. Fine, try and break me." He spat. "Try it! Try it! Break me, Thor Odinson!" He then kissed Thor back, their lips colliding together with such a force Loki could feel his teeth digging into the inside of his lip, breaking the skin slightly.

Thor was surprised at the ferocity Loki returned, but it did not deter him. Loki's words stung and fueled his anger as his hands came up and twisted in his raven hair. The taste of blood teased his tongue, urging him to be rougher still. He bit and nipped, a ravenous dance between their mouths. He growled huskily in his throat as he pinned Loki harder against the white stone wall.

The discomfort of having the muscular body pin him against the cold, unforgiving and unmoving stone wall was not as great as Loki had anticipated. He actually enjoyed it. Yet, he wasn't going to give Thor the satisfaction of knowing that.

"There are humans who kiss better than you do." He muttered, knowing that would sting Thor's ego.

Thor growled again and yanked him away from the wall. "Still your tongue or I'll do it for you." He snarled and half threw him on the floor before descending on him. He took Loki's hands and pinned them above his head and recaptured his mouth. His hips involuntarily ground up against Loki's and he realized how tight his trousers had become.

Though his mouth was nearly silenced by Thor's, Loki still managed to laugh. He was now wedged uncomfortably by the wall, the floor, and Thor's body weight. He felt the older god's bulge against his thigh and felt his thin pants grow tight. He sighed inwardly- though he had had his fair share of lovers, he usually was in control of how his body responded to sensuous touching. It angered him to think that this brute was able to arouse him so easily.

"Silence me then." Came the haughty and whispering challenge.

Thor, always unable to resist a challenge, reached down and grabbed Loki's stiffening memeber without breaking their kiss.

Part of him wanted him to be silenced, but another part wanted to hear Loki **beg** for it.

Loki tried to push his brother away, squirming as a hand began to rub him with hard, determined motions.

"Ahhh~" He let his head fall back against the stone wall, mouth opening as he moaned in his rich voice. His eyes slid close as Thor began to attack his neck.

The groan was like music to him and only served to get Thor harder. He bit down on Loki's neck hard before his tongue moved to soothe it briefly. His free hand went back up to his hair and yanked it back to bare more of the trickster's neck to him. He bit down again, and this time felt his teeth puncture his pale flesh.

Loki bit his tongue, trying to hold back a hiss. He looked down at Thor, catching the man pulling back and licking the blood off of his lip in a most suggestive manner.

"How does my Jotun blood taste?" He asked, eyes narrowing at the Asgardian. Thor smiled at him and Loki knew he was thinking he had dominated him, but it wasn't that simple with Loki and the trickster refused to be controlled.

So he smacked the smug look right off of Thor's face with such a force, Thor bit his own tongue.

Thor was stunned by the slap at first, not expecting the sudden hit and he tasted his own blood. His smile turned into a snarl.

He would put the Juton in his place.

Cheek still stinging from the slap, Thor grabbed Loki by the hips and flipped him around so that his back as exposed to him. A hand tugged at his this white trousers and yanked them downwards.

As soon as the cold air hit his exposed ass he began to panic inwardly. Midgardians would say "fuck" in a situation like this, right?

Just as he had done to Thor's face, Thor did so to his ass-cheeks- by smacking them with a stiff hand. Loki whimpered pathetically. Thor smacked his bottom again, and it stung so much more this time

Thor grinned at Loki's whimpering but kept spanking him hard enough to leave dark red prints that he knew would bruise.

"Where's your quick tongue now, bitch." He growled. That's exactly what Thor was making him; nothing more than a whimpering little princess.

"Damn... You." He panted, a growl coming from the back of his throat. He felt his hair being tugged, and the next thing he knew, his head was pulled back so he was looking at Thor.

"This isn't fair. I'm cuffed." He struggled to say, the strain on his neck making it difficult to talk.

He leaned over and put a large hand around Loki's neck while his over hand spread the trickster's legs apart.

"I never claimed to be fair." He growled in his ear.

"And that's why you'll make a terrible king, you selfish boy." Loki quickly kicked Thor's knee and was able to squirm his way out from under the blonde. He kicked him again, this time in the ribs and forced him down by kneeling on his back. Thor groaned in pain as Loki sat down on that knee, applying more pressure to his spinal cord.

Thor clenched his fists at his sides as Loki jabbed his knee in his back, refusing to make more sound than he already had. Thor was not used to being over powered, and he wasn't about to have it happen without a fight. He bucked to jar Loki off of him. "Get the Fuck off of me!" He snarled.

Loki grinned maniacally as he watched Thor try to gain control of the situation again. He wouldn't let him though. Placing his wrists on the wall, he pulled them back slightly, then banged them hardly against it. They shattered like glass. He chuckled and rubbed his sore wrists. "To be quite honest, I've been waiting for the perfect moment to break free." He confessed to Thor.

Thor watched the bronze pieces fall to the ground, and his breathing hitched up. Shit. Thor wouldn't play bottom, not to Loki. He bucked again when Loki was rubbing his wrists to knock him off balance and off his back.

Loki shook his head, propping himself on his elbows just in time to see Thor advancing towards him. He put out his hand and a small blast of green magic forced Thor backwards, landing on his back as well. Loki got up quickly, thrusting his hand out again, this time using white strands of magic that bound Thor up. He watched with ultimate satisfaction as Thor began to struggle in his unbreakable bonds. He slowly climbed on top of him.

"How does it feel to be the one bound up?" He purred, laying his body mostly on top of Thor's, a hand coming down to rub at the older god's erection.

Thor yanked at the magical bonds, refusing to show any grain that he might be enjoying this.

'Release me Loki," he growled and grief to jerk his body away from his hand. "You're not allowed magic." He hissed.

"You're not allowed magic." Loki mimicked in a high pitched voice and leaned down as if to kiss his brother. Instead, he bit his lip harshly, causing it to bleed. "You want me, **brother.**" He whispered, making full-on eye contact with Thor.

Her offered Loki a glare, tongue tracing his bloodied lip. "I want you squirming under me where you belong." He spat some blood on his ghostly pale face.

Loki watched Thor's tongue and then flickered his eyes back up to Thor's.

"Well, my dear brother, I'm afraid that's not apart of the program. You see, I'm going to have my way with _you _and then waltz on out of this desolate cell while leaving you tied up and humiliated for all to find. Them, I'm going to go and take over Asgard while you sit here with your dick hanging out." His voice dripped with venom as he wiped the blood off of his gorgeous face.

Thor's eyes widened slightly then narrowed angrily. "Not even in your fucking dreams, runt." He yanked again at the white bonds. "You couldn't even take over a _human _realm, what makes you think I'll _let_ you dominate me or my kingdom?'

The 'runt' part stung a bit. However, he laughed it off.

"Well, have fun trying to get out of my spell while I desecrate you." He chuckled and began to use his magic to melt away Thor's armor and detaching his cape.

Thor kicked at Loki to get him away. He took into note how the word runt caused a very fleeting pained look on his face.

He found a weakness and he took it.

"That's all you are, isn't it? A Juton runt. Castway, Freak." He bit out the words to try to break down Loki's wall.

Loki's eye twitched as Thor hurled insult after insult at him, and finally used his magic to shut Thor's mouth, remove his clothes, and bind his legs in a way that left them wide open, but unable to move. Thor's eyes bulged as he watched Loki begin to remove his clothes, revealing soft pale skin and lean muscles.

"You really are a stupid brute." He murmured, folding the prison clothing neatly.

Thor couldn't help as his gaze swept over Loki's body. He had underestimated his brother's body. He forced himself to look back to his pale green eyes, but his body betrayed his attempt to mask his lust as his cock stiffened more. He tried to throw more insults at the younger semi god, but the spell only let him get out muffled yells.

Loki smiled.

"Not at all like that mortal, Jane, huh?" He asked. This enraged Thor, but Loki loved the dangerous aura emanating off his brother. If anything, it made him feel more heated, ready to attack that strong nude body on the ground.

"I'll wager she has a soft body. But it's too soft. Too feminine. Too _delicate._ What you want is someone who could take you, who could take it and not cry." He mocked from the center of the cell. He let Thor's eyes linger on his body a few seconds more before he started to walk towards the man in bondage.

Loki's words stabbed at him, and he refused to admit it was because parts of it rang true. Loki stopped a foot away from him and Thor had the urge to tackle the smaller man to the ground and rutt him like an animal. But the bonds were holding tight.. for now.

Loki smiled down at him, which only served to unnerve Thor even more.

Loki straddled his waist, a small gasp leaving his mouth as their heated skin touched. He could feel how Thor was desperate for bodily contact, how he wanted to get up and take Loki. Loki could feel it inside of him too- that primal desire to mate, reproduce, _fuck_. He shivered as his bottom nudged against Thor's proud erection.

"You want me."

Thor tried to refute, but his hips bucked up against Loki.

He couldn't deny it.

He wanted, needed, to Fuck him.

To fill him with the entirety of his length.

He looked away to the wall, forcing himself to not look at Loki's body, or his hard cock that was mere inches away.

"... If I release you... Can I trust you?" Loki asked, his viridian eyes gleaming with curiosity. He arched his back slightly, looking into Thor's cerulean orbs for an answer. If anything, Thor had always been best at communicating with his eyes. It's something they'd always done since they were younger and could not speak their opinions so openly.

Thor held his gaze for a few long moments before nodding. He would promise good behavior... at first. But he had no intentions of keeping it that way.

Thor was lying, but Loki could tell it might be fun. Besides, the brute had no way to overpower Loki now that his magic was in full use again. So, warily, he took the magic off of Thor's arms and legs, but decided to leave it on his mouth.

He felt the magic release him, and he had to stop himself from seizing Loki and slamming him back onto the floor. He was aggrivated that he decided to keep his mouth bound, and he gestured to in a _take it off now _way.

"No." Was the smart ass reply the blonde got from the trickster who was now off of him and standing a few feet away. He loved to tease him, and if he needed to irritate him to get the desired reaction, Loki was more than willing to go all the way to get what he wanted.

Thor watched him as he too stood up, growling as he gestured to it again. His gaze wandered Loki's body though, beckoning him. He did not hesitate to take the oppertunity anand advanced towards him.

Loki shook his head and waited for Thor to come to him. As soon as the blonde tried to embrace him, he found himself on the ground, with Loki behind him, knee once again on his back.

"You'll always fall for that." He said, and pushed his body against Thor's back, causing both of them to moan at the larger skin contact. Loki began to run his hands on the front of Thor's thighs, chest, arms, and brushed his cock once in a while. He admired the way Thor's back flexed under him and rubbed his erection suggestively close to his brother's hole.

Thor couldn't suppress a shiver as Loki's hands roamed his body. He was angry that he was in this damned position again, and he turned himself so that his back was against the floor. He grabbed Loki's hips and pulled him down hard so that the gap in-between them was closed. He rubbed his cock against him, taking _his_ turn to tease.

Loki closed his eyes, moaning quietly. He reached down and grabbed Thor's hands and placed them firmly on his own buttocks, having the god squeeze his cheeks. "C'mon, take me. I promise I'm tighter than _Jane_." he goaded, looking at Thor with half lidded eyes.

He saw an angry flush come across Thor's cheeks, but he ignored it and brought one hand up and began to suck on two of his fingers, making sure he was slurping and nipping at the digits.

Thor gave a low throaty moan. Patience was never something Thor possessed enough of.

Unable to stand it any longer, Thor raised Loki up and positioned himself, then impaled him on his long hard member. The sudden slick heat pulled another moan from Thor's mouth. His hands gripped Loki hard to keep him from moving.

Loki's eyes bulged and his breath caught in his chest. He wasn't prepared. He hadn't been ready. And oh gods, it hurt. He had underestimated the size of Thor's godhood. Because of the pain he was in, he let go of the magic binding Thor's mouth shut.

Thor immediately felt when the binding left his mouth, and he made no hesitation of making use of it. "Whats the matter Loki?" He goaded. "Too much for a would-be king?"he bucked into him, knowing that he hadn't given Loki enough time to adjust.

"Ahhh!" Loki couldn't stop the pained sound of surprise, his head throwing back. He panted, sweat beginning to make its way down his chest and neck. He could feel Thor watching him with mocking eyes and could tell he had more insults on the tip of his tongue.

"If you had been with that mortal, you would've ripped her in two. You're an animal... It's too bad you two didn't mate. You would have killed her." He said breathily, trying to chuckle.

He bucked hard into him again at his comment, gritting his teeth. He reared his hand back as smack his ass again. "But you enjoy it, don't you? You like being fucked by me. Being mated like a bitch in heat."

It was getting more difficult to concentrate. While his body was slowly adjusting to take Thor's length and width with more ease, he still was in pain, and Thor slapping his ass wasn't help. It hurt with there being hardly any lube or even pre-cum to make the movements smoother, and easier to take.

So Loki decided to make it easier for him but torture Thor at the same time. He smiled at Thor as he released the spell that would make his hole wetter, hotter, and tighter- waiting for Thor to react.

The sudden presence of heat and slickness made Thor lean his head back an utter a low moaning growl. It made his bucking easier, but it was tighter around the girth of his cock and it felt like blissful torture.

Having the desired effect on both of them, Loki was able to allow Thor to slide a little deeper inside of him. He allowed himself to moan quietly as he rode the thick length, one hand holding onto Thor's, the other placed on his chest. Thor was wild beneath him, bucking his hips up and down, pleasurable cries falling from his mouth. Loki smiled- he was in control.

Thor grabbed on tight to Loki's hips, grip tight with intermittentent slaps. He watched under half closed eyes Loki's expressions constantly twisting in pleasure as he rode him. He fought to catch his breath and a thin sheen of sweat was building on his skin. He took Loki's hand that rested on his chest and brought them to his mouth as he had done to Thor earlier.

"Nnnh... Ah!" Loki couldn't stop the noises that were falling from his open mouth as he gyrated against Thor. It felt so good- who knew the brute god could reduce him to this. He watched, panting, as Thor sucked and nipped at two of his long, slender fingers. The hand he was holding he urged up to his chest, making a silent demand that pleasured him there too.

He smiled at the gesture and moved his hand to grasp Loki's begging cock. Precum had already begun to leak out the tip and he placed his palm over it to make his hand slick, teasingthe head aand suckling at his thin fingers.

His eyes slid shut at the amazing sensation, sliding his fingers out of Thor's mouth, having the hand come up so he could cover his own mouth. He was already letting out enough sounds, he didn't need to give Thor the pleasure of seeing him unravel like this.

"Beautiful." He heard Thor whisper and his cheeks grew red in protest.

Thor reached up and pulled his hand away from his mouth. "I will hear you," he smiled at the color that dusted his cheeks. "I like seeing you like this." Loki's face contorted again, but their eyes remained locked. He was beautiful, and even more so in the throes of sex.

And he was his, and his alone.

His hand stroked Loki, matching his thrusts in pace and veriency.

Loki tore the hands away from him and reached down, pulling Thor up into a sitting position, bouncing on his lap, holding his shoulders tightly and mewling into his ear. He felt Thor grip his hips and moaned as the man helped him lower himself and lift himself onto the stiff cock below him. It was startling how quickly he'd become undone in Thor's presence. It was the lust and the passion, he reasoned. After all, he hadn't had a mate for nearly a thousand years.

The new position added extra friction between them and had Thor moaning out Loki's name.

He nipped at his shoulder and left red marks and divots. They steadily increased as the fire began to roil at the base of the thunder god's spine.

Loki could feel he was getting closer, but he wanted to drive Thor over the edge first, so that he could be in control up to the very last second. He stopped bouncing and got off of Thor's lap, much to the god's protesting. Instead he turned away and got on his hands and knees, his ass facing Thor, showing off his wet, pink, and twitching hole to his brother.

"You said something about wanting to fuck me like an animal." Loki mused, then looked over his shoulder, green eyes sparkling. "Mount me, brother." He demanded.

Thor accepted the invintation with vigor. He stood and descended on him, laying flush against his back and not hesitating to position himself and slip right back in him. One hand reached around to his cock and began pumping his while the other grabbed a fistful of silkey hair.

Loki cried out at the sudden pleasure of being filled and stroked again, and moaned at the pain of having his hair tugged. "Th-Thor!" He gasped, purposefully making his voice sound a bit whiny, a bit too needy, and bit too far-gone sounding. He had heard Thor and his previous lovers before and his brother had always seemed to respond best to this kind of needy pleas.

Thor smiled at the pitch in Loki's voice, making him buck harder into the smaller god. He had him right where he wanted, squirming and shuddering his name.

He leaned and nipped at his back, making a trail up to his shoulder and bit down again.

He was losing control, he could feel it. He could feel it as surely as he could feel Thor nip at his neck, marking it, and he could feel it as sure as he could feel the stone floor hurting his knees. It hurt to be holding up most of the weight, and his ass was starting to get sore from the pounding it was taking. Thor's large member was fully inside him, and he couldn't help but loose a loud scream when it brushed past his sweet spot.

Thor felt Loki's body quiver under him, his scream echoing off of the white walls of the room. "Yes," he growled huskily. "Scream for me pet, scream my name." He demanded and yanked at his hair again.

Loki growled and tried to be quiet, but it was so damn hard with his brother now fully hitting his sweet spot over and over again. White spots danced across his vision and he felt he was too close. 'Damn! It has to be Thor first!' He though and began to reach for his magic. He began to construct a simple spell that would make his hole even tighter to Thor, who would no doubt lose control over himself. He released the spell and clenched down on the thick godhood inside him, crying as Thor's fist in his hair pulled even more.

Thor felt Loki's walls close around his cock and he had to stifel a cryout and a shudder wracked him. Loki wouldn't make this easy for him, he realized. But he wouldn't let him win over him. Refused to.

He shifted his position slightly to put more friction on Loki's spot and bucked hard into it.

He collapsed from the force with which Thor was now pushing into with. He chin scrapped across the ground and he let out a warning growl, trying to get out from under Thor. "Get off me-ahhhh!" He was interrupted by Thor taking advantage of the fact he now had him steady on the ground. If anything, that was spell seemed to make Thor more determined to stay in control. That's when it hit Loki- he'd only been using physical spells. He hadn't tried any tricks of the mind...

Thor placed his hand on Loki's head to keep him plastered to the ground and his ass lever up against him. He ignored his warning and sneered. "Beg, Loki," he growled. " I want you to beg me for your release."

Ah, so he wants to do a power play. I can do that.' Loki smiled against the ground and blasted Thor off of him, throwing the god to the other side of the room. He whined slightly at the empty feeling in him, but still managed to stand on shaky legs. He turned and waited for Thor to lunge at him.

Which didn't take long.

* * *

**A/N: **

wowoooooowowowowowow. So. Hello everyone. I am back from the dead and I come bearing gifts of sex. Year-old sex, that is.

My beautiful RP partner that I have dedicated two stories to on my account (an awesome oneshot, and a shitty multi-chpt that I hate) and I wrote this as our very first RP together. This thing is 92 emails long and I have spent the past two days copy and pasting and editing it for everyone's reading pleasure.

My RP partner has written the parts of Thor, and I of Loki. For the record, I was writing this around the time I was writing Pale Blossoms (which is a mess of a fic, lemme tell ya). I also didn't know much in terms of Norse myth and stuff still, nor of Loki's character. I hope I portrayed madness and sexiness correctly. And my RP partner is a perfect Thor, so don't even.

Alright. The next part(s) will be up soon~~~~ for now, please enjoy this.

Love,

yakisoba~


	2. Your

Thor was furious at the loss of contact and the blast and he grabbed at Loki again and didn't hesitate to wreatly him back down to the ground.

"Perfect." Thor froze on top of Loki, just how the trickster had wanted it. He pushed the now bound man off of him and laughed. "My, my, Thor. You really are just an idiot." He walked around the man once, admiring how his muscles bulged as he tried to wrestle free. It was quite hot actually and Loki didn't mod watching him struggle.

Thor wretched against the bonds, his fury spilling forth in words.

"You can't stand being controlled, so you hide behind you magic. Coward!" He snarled.

"And you behind physical strength. Submit, Thor. Submit to me." Loki whispered, his green eyes glowing. The stark white of the cell was getting a bit boring, so he hit Thor hard across the face, a light spray of blood falling across the floor.

Thor yelled out in pain, his busted lip splitting open again. But he only gave Loki a molten glare for the effort. "I will not submit to a failed king."

"And I will not submit to anyone. Be it the Allfather, the Chituari, the Avengers, you! I will not submit to anyone!" Loki cried out, jumping on his brother and smacking him again and again. He then scrambled off and hoisted him in the air with his magic, a mad gleam in his eye.

Thor yelled out as Loki hit him again and again. Then before he knew it the floor began leaving him. "You almost did. You're _afraid_ to submit to me." He accused. Loki had reclaimed a bit of maddness in his forewarn green eyes.

"I fear nothing. I only wish to be your equal- or better. It's always been that way, Thor Odinson. I've never wanted to be below you. If I were to submit, I'd be handing over everything I've lived, fought, and worked for. You can't ask that of me, brother." His voice was harsh as he looked into Thor's blue irises. "I wish you could see how pathetic you look." A light seemed to go off in his head and Loki waved his hand.

The cell melted away into darkness, and for a split second, Thor felt as if he were choking. Then he landed on something soft- his own bed. Loki was standing in front of his mirror-wall, dressed in his full battle regalia. He admired himself from all angles. "You always were a vain boy." He commented as the clothing vanished and he was naked once more.

Thor caught his breath from from the darkness and was confused when he found himself on his bed. He looked aroubd aand saw Loki admiring himself in the mirror, dressed as if ready for battle.

"I may have been vain," he said as Loki turned back to him and dispersed the armor from his body. "But I never saw you as benieth me. You were to be at my side, with me." He growled. "You were always greedy for power, always changing the situation to best benifit yourself. You could have been happy but you threw it all away in a desperate attempt to prove something."

Loki crawled into the bed, on top of Thor. "And what was I trying to prove? What do _you_ think _I_ was trying to prove?"

He kissed the scruffy cheek that wasn't bleeding and kissed his forehead. He let his lips stay there, and closed his eyes. He'd always imagined, hoped for this kind of tender moment between them. Of course, it was a little different, but if Thor had to be restrained, then he had to be restrained.

He watched Loki's eyes, but was surprised at how softly they looked upon him. "That you were capable of ruling. Worthy of a crown." He said quietly, unsure what the stark contrast of Loki's actions were for.

"Is that all?" He asked, a hand coming up to brush against Thor's lips. He softly kissed his left temple, then his right. He kept his eyes half-open, heavy eyelashes fluttering every time he blinked. Thor's golden hair was so soft, so Loki threaded it gently between he fingers. He kept gifting gentle caresses to Thor's body, sighing softly every time he shifted on top of him.

Thor was silent for a few moments, Loki's light touches starting to make it hard to concentrate on just conversation . "You wanted to prove that you could do it. To show father that you were a worthy son."

Loki moved farther down Thor's body, now peppering kisses and licks on his neck, rubbing his cheek against Thor's, moaning quietly as the stubble lightly scratched his smooth skin. He could feel Thor relaxing, no longer fighting against the magical bindings.

"Yes." He breathed, hovering over one of Thor's nipples before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly and biting just hard enough to elicit a gasp from the god underneath him.

Thor leaned his head back as the ghasp left him. That silver tongue felt so good, and he couldn't help but think of other places it should be instead. He pressed up against him, urging to take his tongue lower where his heat pooled.

Father always favored you so much more." His tongue flicked over the nub. Thor was submitting. He almost smiled, but didn't. This was his true talent. Finesse with his tongue and words, the use of his magic. Oh, it was perfect. His plan had worked out do well so far.

" He loved you too Loki."he protested with a slight moan," He may have not shown it, but he doted upon you." He looked down at him, lust swimming benieth the surface of his eyes.

Loki bit back the sarcastic reply he had waiting on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he leaned forward, lips hovering just above Thor's, as if to goad him into kissing him.

Thor waited for the kiss, but found Loki simply hovering over him, watching. The breaths that ghosted over him was too enticing, and Thor leaned up to seize the tricksters mouth in a hard kiss. "I am sorry you never saw it, Loki." He said in-between breaths.

He let the other attack his mouth. He'd heard it all before- or at least, envisioned all of it. Thor apologizing for his father's actions and begging for forgiveness on his part. It stung that the Allfather seemed to think it was fine to let his son fight all his battles.

"Be my lover tonight." He whispered.

Cerulian eyes lingered on him, his words coming like the beat of a birds wing.  
"..yes.." was what he managed to say before leaning up to recapture his mouth.

Loki released the binds, letting Thor free from his magic once more. 'Tonight... Tonight just let me have what I want for once.' He whispered inside himself, as if any thought louder than that and everything he had before him right now would be taken. He let Thor push his body to the fur covered bed and hungrily kissed back.

Thor did not hesitate to run his hands down Loki's lithe body once he was freed. He had no desire to flee him, or fight him anymore. He just wanted Loki.

He nipped and teased at his bottom lip,, tasting the dried blood once again. "I love you," his voice was a low huskey purr.

"Sentiment." Loki couldn't stop it, but he didn't stop Thor's administrations. He ran his hands over the strong chest as he licked and bit Thor's neck, this time leaving plenty of dark marks. He smirked- how different it was when no one was fighting for power. When everyone was... Equal.

"Why won't you accept my 'sentiment'?" His hand slid down his body, resting at his thigh as he nibbled at his ear.

"Why won't you accept my 'sentiment'?" His hand slid down his body, resting at his thigh as he nibbled at his ear.

"I want you to say it first." He pressed his hips against him, pulsing cock teasing at Loki's hole. He would have him say this one thing, even if it were just once.

Loki shook his head. He shifted underneath his brother, running his hand up and down Thor's arm. "No." He whispered.

His kissed him again, nipping at his lip again. "Tell me or you don't get what you want."

He sighed at the sensation.

"What do you want to hear? What do you want?" Hebwhispered, pushing his body up against Thor's.

That you love me in return." His hand brushed against Loki's erection. "I want you to mean it."

"I love you... So much, Thor." Loki looked him in the eyes and noticed the ice-like orbs were so alike to the ice castles of Jotunheim. But they weren't. "I love you." He said again with more meaning.

Thor couldn't help the smile that spread on his face when Loki said those words. The words he was afraid he would never hear, not truley. He kissed him hard, passion refiling his vigor and he poised himself at Loki's hole. Instead of of ramming himself in like the first time, he eased his way in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Loki moaned out as Thor slid in. He could feel every inch of Thor's length and it turned him on. "Oh my god." He gasped. Thor chuckled above him.

His pace hardened once he was fully in, smileing at Loki's reaction to being filled. He grasped his erection and started stroking at the same pace of his thrusts.

Loki had his eyes clenched shut. His body was tense. The sensations were too much. Sure, he had enjoyed the scraping of the stone floor back in the cell, but to have gentler thrusts and firm strokes in addition to the rubbing of the fur against his skin- oh it was just too much. He could feel his body changing, and heard Thor gasp. He didn't have to open his now-red eyes to know what Thor was seeing.

Thor all but halted when he saw Loki's skin turn from pale to an icy blue. Marks rose up along his body in intricate patterns; the marks of a frost giant.

"Loki.." his voice was low, but not panicked as his thumb traced over some of the raised forms. He couldn't quite explain it, but this new form turned him on even more.

"I'm ugly." He choked out as he felt Thor's fingers run over his skin. He could feel how they ran into the markings and flinched away as he felt lips on his marked forehead.

"No Loki, you are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on." He kissed him again and ran a thumb across his cheek to coax him to open his eyes. "You are _**perfect**_."

He let out a bitter laugh but then stopped and opened his eyes. Thor couldn't lie to him. He'd never been able to. And there were no lies in those eyes. His pleased response was a buck of the hips, demanding Thor continue thrusting into him. His body may have felt cold to Thor, but it was on fire to Loki.

Thor complied and continued thrusting. The combination of his own heated skin and Loki's now chilled was like estacy to him, heightening their sex and setting that familiar fire at the base of his spine once again.

Loki's eyes slid shut again and he groaned loudly. He was so happy he'd chosen to teleport them to Thor's room. It'd be less suspicious if a passerby heard moans coming from the prince of Asgard. It'd be alarming to hear them coming from the room of the shamed prince.

Thor's thrusts became harder as the flame built up again, and his hand returned to pumping at Loki's throbbing cock. A low moan escaped his lips which turned into Loki's name. "You feel so damn good," He moaned to him.

Loki didn't answer, just put his hands up on Thor's shoulders and used more force to thrust onto Thor's cock and into his hand. He moaned out his approval of Thor's other hand gripping one of his thighs tightly and pulling it up around his waist. The angle change forced more pleasures noises out of the god as he was fucked hard into the mattress.

Thor rutted hard into him, angling up slightly like he had back in the cell to get to his sweet spot. He pulled up on his raven hair and muffled Loki's cries with a silencing kiss.

Thor held to Loki tight when his body quivered benieth him. He was close to releasing, but kept focused on Loki as he hardened his pace around his cock.

"W-Wait- no." Loki panted. "With me. To-ahhhnnnnnn... Together. As equals." He requested between low moans.

Thor wanted to deny him at first, but then he fixed him with a look. Equals. And they were equals.

"As equals." He said in agreement kissing his sea blue lips. He changed his position in him a little that brushed up harder against Loki's walls. A few moments later and Thor gave a shudder as liquid lightning shot through him and his seed erupted forth into his partner.

It was intense- his orgasm. He was surprisingly quiet, given his tendency the entire love-making session to be loud. He let out a small gasp as he released all over Thor's hand and their stomachs. When Thor has uttered those two words, Loki had lost it, clenching his walls tightly around Thor's cock and arching up into him. He smiled in the midst of his euphoria- his one wish was given to him.

He felt the hot spatter of Loki's cum on him, and it only tossed him further into his bliss. He held there for a few more euphoric seconds before reluctantly pulling out. Loki was smiling, and he was beautiful when he smiled. He kissed him softly again.  
"You should do that more often." He lay beside him, catching his breath.

"Huh?" Came Loki's tired reply. He could feel his brother's gaze on him and knew the thunder god could tell he was completely exhausted. He opened his jade eyes to see his brother smiling at him and realized he too was smiling.

"You make me very happy." He admitted one he realized what Thor meant.

He lay down next time him, Loki's words warming him. Out of all the madness that had happened, all of the pain, the suffering Loki had been through and the destruction he caused because of it... hearing that Loki was happy without hearing it through lying teeth was one of the greatest things he could say. He brushed a loose lock of his raven hair from his face. "You make me happy as well, brother .."

"I'm glad... Thor, could you get a cloth to clean us up with? I would, however I'm much too weak right now, thanks to you." He asked, cheekily thanking his brother for the ass-pounding. "I think there should be one in the bathroom." He added, stretching out slightly to adjust himself comfortably.

"Of course.." He smirked, slightly smug about Loki's admission. He shifted and got out of the bed to retrieve the cloth. He was a little sore from their fights, but he loved the feeling of it. There were scratches, bites, and bruises littering his body, but the pain was heavily dulled by the pleasured fog that still hung about him. He took up a cloth and turned the twisted the tap, running it under the cool water. He wrung it out, turning back to return to his bed chamber.

Loki watched his brother retreat to the bathroom. The second he was out of sight, Loki magicked the sweat, cum, and blood off of himself. He quickly got off the bed, his battle gear already fixed upon his body. In the small indent of where he had lain previously, a beautiful rose was sitting there, a small note underneath it.

He went to the balcony, and looked back at the bedroom, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Goodbye, brother." He whispered before vanishing.

* * *

A/N: so sad to say there's only one more part after this, but, it's not all that bad cause my writing partner and I consider this to be quite a good read, yeah?

Oh, if anyone is wondering about Loki's actions and why he changes on a dime, remember, he's fuckin' crazy. I did my best to portray it in his actions. It's not the best, but this was written a year ago, so excuse the parts of Loki. Thor, written by my writing partner, is perfect as usual.

Love,

yakisoba~


	3. Heart

Thor stopped short upon seeing his bed empty. His room was empty, in fact. "Loki?" his eyes fell upon the rose and parchment and he picked them up quickly, bringing the note up to read it.

_"Thor, I've always loved you and tonight you've proven to me that my feelings are returned. I apologize for all the agony I've cost you, but I must cause you more. Tonight was our last night together. Asgard is in trouble. Hopefully, if all my plans go well, you will never feel the storm that is headed to this realm. I'll see you again in Valhalla, dear brother._

_I love you,_

_Loki Laufeyson"_

Thor had to sit down and re-read the note over again, refusing to believe what he was reading. 'No. No Loki," Thor couldn't lose him again. He did nothing to halt the tears that slid freely down his face. How could he? How could he leave him like this? He crushed the note in his hand and sought to do the same to the rose, but he couldn't will his shaking hands to obey. Instead his fingers caressed the smooth petals, serving only to remind him of who they touched only minutes shoulders shuddered with a sudden sob and he covered his face with his hand.

"DAMN YOU LOKI!" he roared out, standing suddenly. "I will find you!" His voice was a mixture of pain and rage. He refused to abandon his brother.

* * *

Far off in the outer realms, Loki sat on the edge of a burned building. He fingered a helmet that sat next to him. It was red and reeked of death. His plan had worked. He had killed everyone and anyone who had intended to hurt Asgard- no, hurt Thor. Itd taken so long and so much energy, but he did it.

He looked up at the beautiful galaxies all around him, feeling his strength ebbing from his body. "I can let go now." He thought aloud.

So he did, closing his eyes and allowing his paper-light body to drift into space. He flew past dying stars and ones burning brightly. He burst through a nebula and smiled. He was on his way. To Valhalla? Possibly, but Loki had always envisioned going home when he died.

Returning a hero.

He could feel the last of his life give out and he let it go.

Everything went black.

He opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. _Valhalla_?mHis thought was but barely a whisper in his exhausted mind.

Then he heard him.

"Welcome home, brother."

* * *

A/N: my writing partner and I do hope you enjoyed this story we wrote together. It was a year ago we wrote it, but it was our first time ever writing together, so we're quite pleased with how this turned out!

We are currently working on another piece together, and once it is finished, I shall post it here for your enjoyment.

As to who Loki destroyed to make Asgard and his beloved Thor safe? Anyone who is evil in your eyes was destroyed, so let your imagination play out.

Thank you for reading,

yakisoba~


End file.
